IG-80's Adventures Of Return To Oz
IG-80's Adventures Of Return To Oz is the first installment of the IG-80 / Oz Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will take place before IG-80's Adventures Of The Wizard Of Oz because both films are from an alternate dimension according to Ford Pines. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive on Christmas Day, but the year of that Christmas Day is currently unknown. PLOT In October 1899, six months after returning home from the Land of Oz, Dorothy Gale is melancholic. Her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to Dr. Worley, known for his electrotherapy treatments, and leave her under the care of Nurse Wilson. During a thunderstorm, the lab suffers a blackout and Dorothy is saved by IG-80 and a mysterious girl. They escape with Nurse Wilson in pursuit, and fall into a river. Dorothy and IG-80 clamber aboard a chicken coop, but the other girl appears to have vanished underwater. Upon awakening, Dorothy and IG-80 find themselves back in Oz (though it is the first time IG-80 visits Oz in this movie) with her chicken Billina, who can now talk, and also meet Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, and IG-83. They find the Emerald City in ruins and its citizens (including the Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion) turned to stone. Pursued by Wheelers (humans who have wheels instead of hands and feet), Other Joe, and Delrith, Dorothy, Billina, and The Gang hide in a room accessed by a glyph key Billina earlier had found. They meet a mechanical man, Tik-Tok, who explains that King Scarecrow has been captured by the Nome King and Angry Joe, who are responsible for the Emerald City's destruction. The gang visit princess Mombi in hopes of getting more information, but she is working with the Nome King and The Horde Of Darkness and imprisons them. Dorothy, Billina, Tik-Tok, IG-80, Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, and IG-83 meet Jack Pumpkinhead, who explains he was brought to life via Mombi's Powder of Life. Dorothy uses the Powder of Life to vivify the Gump, the head of a moose-like animal whose body they put together using two sofas, palm leaves, a broom, and rope. They also free Nadia and Jean, who were imprisoned by Angry Joe. Using the Gump as transport, the group (along with Todd Wyatt who has joined too after IG-80 accidentally made Nadia cry by telling a bad yet insulting joke to her) escapes and flies across the Deadly Desert to reach the Nome King and Angry Joe's mountain. In their underground domain, the Nome King tells Dorothy that the Scarecrow stole the emeralds from him to build the Emerald City, and should be punished along with IG-80's team, though Angry Joe wants to do the punishment for him. He does not listen when Dorothy protests that the emeralds preceded the Scarecrow at the city. The Scarecrow has been turned into an ornament, and the group has three guesses each to identify which one he is, or they will be turned into ornaments themselves. The Gump, Jack and Tik-Tok each fail and are turned into ornaments. IG-80 protests and he, Nadia, Jean, Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, and IG-83 fight off Angry Joe and his army. Meanwhile, The Nome King gives Dorothy the chance to go home unscathed since he has her discarded ruby slippers, but Dorothy refuses to use them to leave her companions. On Dorothy's last guess, she and IG-80's Squad locate the Scarecrow, having deduced that people from Oz turn into green ornaments. The hunt for green ornaments yields Jack and Gump, but the enraged Nome King, who has trapped Mombi in a cage, and Angry Joe confront Dorothy and company and The Nome King transforms in a monstrous form where he eats the Gump's couch body. He tries to eat Jack, but Billina, hiding in Jack's head, lays an egg in fright and it falls into the Nome King's mouth. Due to eggs being toxic to Nomes, the Nome King and his subterranean kingdom crumble to pieces all around Dorothy and her friends. But Angry Joe stops the gang from escaping, and prepares to shoot IG-80, but Nadia saves 80 and takes the bullet herself. 80 and Angry Joe then fight, with Joe getting the upperhand, until The 88 Squad (consisting of IG-88, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Aisling, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and Mystery Inc.) teleports in (cause IG-88 found out about 80 in trouble while watching Return To Oz on Showtime) and fights Angry Joe's army, in which they defeat them successfully, but Angry Joe, Other Joe, and Delrith escape. Dorothy finds the ruby slippers and wishes she and her friends be returned to a restored Emerald City. There, they mourn the loss of Tik-Tok until Billina notices a green medal stuck to one of the Gump's antlers; Dorothy uses one more "guess" and Tik-Tok materializes. At a celebration, Dorothy is asked to be Queen of Oz but refuses, realizing she must return to Kansas eventually, and that The Squad must return to their homeworld. She learns that the girl who helped her escape the hospital is Princess Ozma, Jack's long-lost creator, and the rightful ruler of Oz, who had been enchanted by Mombi at the Nome King's request. Ozma forgives the no-longer-magical Mombi. She takes her place on the throne and Dorothy hands over the ruby slippers. Billina opts to stay in Oz. Ozma sends Dorothy home, promising that Dorothy is welcome to return, while The 88 Squad teleport to their own homeworld, with a comatose Nadia in tow. Back in Kansas, Dorothy's family finds her on a riverbank. Aunt Em reveals that Worley's hospital was struck by lightning and burned down, and Worley died trying to save his machines. They see Nurse Wilson, arrested and locked in a cage on a horse buggy. Upon returning to the farmhouse, Dorothy sees Billina and Ozma peering at her through her bedroom mirror. When Dorothy entreats Aunt Em to come to her room to see Ozma, Ozma silently instructs her to keep her and Oz a secret. In a Post-Credits scene, Nadia, having surviving the gunshot wound but is now in a coma, is put in a hospital bed at The 88 Squad's home base, with IG-88, Aisling, and Velma unsure on when she will wake up, as Angry Joe's bullets can put people in a comatose state for months and possibly years or decades. As Jean waits in the Hospital bedroom praying for Nadia to wake up someday, IG-88 admits to Aisling that he feels sorry for him. They kiss briefly and Aisling leaves so that she can prepare for her dinner date with IG-88. While Aisling is getting ready, lG-88 comes in and tells Jean that they are unsure when she will wake up, possibly January or February. Jean tells him that the next 2 months are January and February, which leads IG-88 to announce January & February as RaiderZ Awards Season. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA